


Little Demon

by Sarond2222



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Not much focus on relationships tag tbh, Original Character(s), Twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night is never fun, but Akali didn't realized what was waiting downstairs for her.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

Akali woke up in the middle of night, she groaned as she pulled away from Evelynn, who tried to pull her back into bed but the rapper dodged before heading straight to the bathroom. Once she was done, she closed the bathroom door and turned the light off. Suddenly Akali heard a noise come from downstairs, she blinked before she slowly stepped down the stairs, she glanced around for any signs of life.

Once down the stairs, she scanned the open planned sitting room for anything in the darkness, Akali felt something passed her, like a shadow coldness went through her, similar to the diva upstairs. “Eve ? That you ?” The rapper asked in the air but never got a response and the rapper sighed, her hand on her face.

“Just my mind playing tricks on me.” Akali mumbled to herself as she strolled over to the sink. She picked up a dirty glass and poured herself some water but before she could take a sip the rapper heard another bang. Akali put the glass onto the counter before creeping slowly into the dining room, she opened the door slowly but then swung it open when she saw nothing.

_“Okay I definitely heard something.”_ Akali thought as she stepped inside the room, she flicked on the lights and heard a little gasped under the dark colour table. Akali shot a confused look at the table as she heard muffled sniffles and crying, before she looked under it.

Under the table a small shadow figure sat, curled up into a ball, smoke surrounded the figure with tiny lashers sticking out of their back but Akali could make an outline of it. “Eve ? Is that you ?” The rapper asked but realized her mistake when she saw glowing brown snake like eyes staring at her.

“Ayame ? Is that you ?” The shadow figure grasped and tried to move away from the rapper. Akali quickly pulled one of the chairs out of the way and crawled straight under the table. 

“Ayame, it’s okay, it’s me, your Okasan, I won’t hurt you.”

“Haha, stay away, please. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Akali’s heart broke a little when she heard the little plea but she ignored it as she crawled closer to the little figure and wrapped her in the scared little child.

“I know you won’t hurt me my little flower, come closer, let me snuggle you.” At first Ayame was hesitant but eventually she held onto Akali’s shirt tightly and cried into it.

“Hey, don’t cry, my little flower, everything’s okay.”

“No, I’m a monster, I’m gonna hurt people.”

“Shush, don’t say lies.” Akali said as she rubbed her child back in comfort, she sighed and tilted her head upwards only to hit it off the table. The bang and the groan caused her child to look at her with concern. Akali let out a nervous laughter as she rubbed her head.

“Why don’t we go sit somewhere more comfortable ?”

* * *

The rapper sighed as she brought the glass of milk in from the kitchen and into the shadowy figure. Ayame’s hand reached out but her lashers grabbed it, she pulled away and the girl curled away, Akali quickly held onto the glass tighter. “Thank goodness you didn’t spill it, your mom would’ve killed both of us if she saw spilled milk on the new rug.” Akali joked as gently gave the glass to her daughter who just accepted it with a giggle.

The two sat in silence as the shadow drank her milk and her mother watched. “Ayame, how did you turn into this form ? What happened ?” Kali asked carefully, her child stopped drinking and held the glass in her hands.

“I had a scary dream, and I just woke up like this.”

“Ah.” Akali said out loud as she remembered once waking up to Eve, with the diva being in her demon form and scaring her enough to grab her Kama, later the diva explained it to her.

_“I’m sorry darling, sometimes when I have a nightmare, my body changes without me noticing, somewhat like your fight or flight system.”_

While Akali thought back to that moment, Ayame put the glass of half drank milk back onto the coffee table and began to fidget with her fingers. “Haha ?” 

“Hm ?”

“Are you, are you gonna replace me ?” Akali’s heart completely broke when she heard those words, her eyes widened in horror as she cupped her daughter’s face.

“What ? Why would you think we would replace you ?”

“Because I’m not normal and you want a normal child.”

Akali's throat felt heavy as her anger boiled in her veins and her tears felt ready to fall but she kept calm as she spoke to her child. “Ayame, listen to me, we would never replace you, ever. You are our little flower and no one could ever replace you, so don’t you dare think that.” Ayame nodded but her eye’s still held sadness.

“But I’m not normal.”

“And you are our child, we don’t care if you’re not “normal”, me and your mom would never replace you because of who you are.” Ayame sniffed before her mother hugged her and rocked the child in her lap, she stroked her hair gently, she could feel her child relaxed in her arms.

“Are you sure mom will still love me ?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t she ?” Akali said but then an idea clicked in her head and kissed her child’s temple. 

“Why don’t we ask mom now and she’ll show you how much she loves you ?”

“But isn’t she having her beauty sleep ?” Akali laughed at her child's comment.

“Oh I say she wouldn’t mind that much.”

* * *

“Eve, wake up please.” Akali said as she nudged the diva who groaned before she finally sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ayame sat in the rapper’s arm, her grip tightened on the rapper’s shirt.

“Kali, this better be an emergency.”

“Well it kind of is.”

The diva stiffened, her senses felt another presence and her amber eyes fell onto the shadowy figure in Kali’s arm. Ayame gasped and buried her head deep into the rapper’s shirt. “Someone had a nightmare and got a fright when she woke up like this.” The rapper explained as the diva frowned before she sighed and shifted into her demon form.

“Ayame darling, look at me please.” Ayame looked at Eve and her eyes widened in surprise. Smoke surrounded the diva, her amber eyes glowed more, her lashers were out and her figure could barely be made out in the shadow.

“Mom looks like me.” Akali and Eve laughed at their child's comments. The rapper lowered the child carefully onto the bed.

“Yes darling, we’re the same, we’re both demons, Succubus to be exact.” Evelynn said as her lasher wrapped around the child and pulled her closer, her hand stroked Ayame’s hair. Akali watched them interact with a smile.

“Someone was scared that you wouldn’t love her anymore.”

“Haha stop being a rat !”

The rapper fake pouted and stuck her tongue out at her daughter. “Nonsense I would never stop loving you, my darling flower.” Evelynn kept rubbing the younger girl’s hair and as she smiled at her.

“I know it’s scary but me and your Okasan will be there for you. We'll always love you.” Evelynn said softly as Ayame snuggled into the diva and Akali nodded with a smile. Evelynn looked at the rapper, she moved her arm away, gesturing the rapper to come closer and so Akali came closer, wrapping her arms around both of them.

* * *

“I think she’s asleep.”

“She must be tired, she did get a fright earlier.”

“My poor flower.” Evelynn whispered as she stroked her child’s unruly hair, Akali watched with a smile. The three were laying on the bed, with Ayame in the middle, now in her human form while her parents watched.

“You know it’s funny, Ayame asked me if we were gonna replace her or get rid of her and I told her no way, never.” The diva’s hand stopped and moved her hand away. Eve’s eyes stared at the rapper who had a sad smile and shook her head.

“It’s like she knew you know ? I couldn’t believe that she thought I would do the same thing my mom did to me, I mean is it weird ?”

“Akali darling, it’s okay if that hurt you.”

“What, no I’m okay Eve, really that happened years ago, it’s just ironic right ?”

“Yes darling but that doesn’t make it okay, it must have broken your heart and reminded you of that time.” Akali stared at the diva before she let out a soft sigh and pulled closer to their child. 

“I just, it did hurt, seeing her so scared like that and thinking I was gonna do that. A child shouldn’t think like that about their parents.”

“And a mother shouldn’t do that to their own child.” Evelynn whispered as she placed her hand onto the rapper’s cheek who gave a sad stare to the diva before she nodded. 

“I’m better off without her, it’s just sometimes I wish Ayame could have her grandmother in her life.”

“You can’t control your mother’s actions, Kali, besides both of you and our flower are better off with her.”

“Thanks Eve, what would I do without you ?”

“Hm, probably rapping with True Damage and with Qiyana or Ekko.”

Akali scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I told you they’re both just friends, besides I belong to you and you alone.” The diva let out a small smile but glanced at their lightly snorting girl between them and blushed a little.

“Maybe don’t say that when our child is in the middle of us darling.”

“She’s asleep, she can’t hear us.” Akali then let out a yawn and the diva let out a light giggled.

“I think our little flower has a good idea with sleeping.” The rapper nodded before she leaned over, careful not to hurt their child and kissed the diva’s forehead before lying back on the bed.

“Hm, yeah goodnight Eve.” The diva smiled and leaned over Ayame, she kissed the rapper’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Kali.” The diva said but before she fell asleep, she noticed the child snuggling into the rapper and kissed Ayame's forehead.

“Sweet dreams, little flower.”


	2. Relax

“Ayame, focus.” Akali said, her eyes were closed and smiled when she heard her child whine.

“Okasan, it’s too early ! Why do I have to do this ?”

“Because meditation is good for you. Now focus on your breathing.” The rapper answered back as she relaxed into her sitting position, the two began their breathing exercise and the rapper could feel her senses relax. Evelynn watched the two on the ground in the sitting room, she sneaked past Ayame who opened one eye, the diva put her finger up to her lip and Ayame copied. Ayame watched as her mother snuck up next to the rapper until she was right next to Akali’s ear and kissed it.

Akali’s body stiffened, her eyes opened widened, her face went red and her hands covered her face as she looked at the ground. “Eve !”

“Yes darling ?”

“I’m trying to meditate.”

“And ?”

“I ! You ! Ugh, nevermind.” Ayame giggled as she watched Evelynn smirked and Akali hid her face. The diva eyes fell on their child, she went over and kissed Ayame’s cheek, the child giggled more.

“Can’t leave my little flower out.” 

Evelynn pulled away and quickly stood up but her amber eyes were still on her child. “Ayame, after breakfast I’m going to teach you how to go in and out of your demon form.” Ayame lit up with excitement while Akali looked at the child.

“Oh you're all excited to learn demon stuff but when it comes to ninja stuff, no interest huh ?” Akali said with a fake pout, Ayame realized her mistake, she tried to stand up to run away but the rapper was quicker as she grabbed the child and began tickling the child. Akali put her daughter on her lap as Ayame cried in laughter and tried to push her away.

Evelynn smiled and rolled her eyes at the two. “Haha let go ! Mom ! Help !” Ayame said between fits of laughter as she stared at the diva, her brown eyes begging for help and Evelynn smirked as she started walking out of the room.

“Don’t go too rough, Kali.”

“Mom !”

* * *

Akali smiled as ate her toast and noticed Ayame glaring at her, pouting. “Are you still angry at Okasan ?” Akali asked before her child pouted harder and looked away. Evelynn rolled her eyes as she stroked the child’s hair.

“Don’t mind Okasan, darling.”

“You left me there !” 

“Okay relax, my little flower, there’s no need to shout.” Akali said to the pouting child, who looked away. The trio ate breakfast silently, once they were finished Akali picked up the plates and brought them out to the kitchen.

Evelynn looked at Ayame, who was still annoyed but the diva ignored that as she stroked her daughter’s short black unruly hair. “Are you ready to start your demon training ?” Evelynn asked and Ayame gasped, before she smiled while the diva chuckled.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Evelynn said as she wrapped her arms around the child and lifted Ayame next to her chest. 

Evelynn carried her daughter into the kitchen, Akali looked at them as she turned the tap on and picked up the washing up liquid. “We’re going to be in the sitting room darling, are you going to be okay with the dishes ?” The diva asked and Akali waved her hand dismissively.

“Pfft, I’ll be fine but is it safe to do in the sitting room ? Maybe you should do it in the back-garden ?”

“It’s only transformation, nothing too dangerous, darling.” Akali nodded before she focused back on the dishes and poured the washing up liquid into the sink.

“Have fun you two !”

Evelynn and Ayame giggled as the two went to the sitting room. “Your Okasan is very silly, isn’t she ?” Ayame nodded, Evelynn placed the child gently down on the sofa before she sat next to the child.

“Okay Ayame, before we begin there’s some rules you need to learn first.” 

“Why ?”

“Because I want you to be safe and if you follow these rules then you’ll be safe, Okay ?”

Ayame nodded at her mother who just smiled. “Good, rule number 1: No going into your demon form outside of the house.” Evelynn said as she tried to hold in her sadness when Ayame frowned at her.

“But I wanted to show my friends !” Evelynn sighed and looked away from Ayame. The diva patted her lap and Ayame climbs onto the lap, trying to be as gentle as possible. Once her daughter was on her lap, Evelynn wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her unruly hair.

“They might not understand darling, remember when you woke up in your demon form ?” Evelynn said and her chest swirled with mixed emotions from using last night against her child. 

Ayame frowned, her eyes filled with sadness, Evelynn heart broke as she heard a little “Okay.” come out of her child's mouth.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t when your older darling, just not now.” Ayame brightened up a little, smiling.

“Rule number 2: When you're in your demon form, you’ll be careful especially with your lashers.”

“Lashers ?”

“The long strips that were sticking out of your back.”

“Oh, I thought they were whips.” Evelynn laughed at Ayame’s words before she pulled her closer.

“Well they are very whip-like but anyway you need to be careful with them, you could knock things over without realizing it.” Evelynn said, thinking about the spikes and the talk she’ll have to give to Ayame when they form.

_“Focus on the now.”_ Evelynn thought as she stroked the child’s hair while Ayame, bored, started swinging her feet.

“Finally, rule number 3: If anything...weird starts happening in your form, you’ll come straight to me or Okasan okay ?” Evelynn said as she thought how her demon form slowly came together.

Ayame nodded as she looked up at her mother. “Yes, now can we start ? I’m bored.” Evelynn smiled and shook her head in disapproval.

“I suppose we should start before you fall asleep with boredom.” The diva teased as Ayame gasped with happiness and jumped onto the ground. Evelynn laughed as Ayame kneel onto the ground, eagerly bouncing in place.

“Okasan has you train well, okay first thing to understand is that switching from demon is a little tricky at first but you’ll get the hang of it.” Ayame nodded quickly as Evelynn, raised an eyebrow but decided to not question it.

“The trick is that it’s tied to an emotion so for me, I need to be relaxed and... eager.” Evelynn said and Ayame nodded quickly, the diva started smirking.

“So let’s see if yours is the same shall we ?”

“Yeah !”

“That means you need to relax, darling.” Ayame was silent as she looked completely lost and stared at her mother.

“How do I relax mom ?”

* * *

“Ayame relax, darling.” Evelynn said as she felt her child’s annoyance radiating off, Ayame whined as sat on the rug, her leg crossed but her hands in her hair in frustration.

“I hate this ! I can’t do it !”

“Now, now, none of this “can’t” business. You just need to relax and mediation is a great way to relax, once then you’ll feel the tinches of shadows inside of you then once you let that in, you slowly go into demon form.” The diva said, she sat on the rug across from the child, who angrily groaned and gripped her hair tighter. Evelynn watched as the child’s angry rise and expected an outburst any moment. 

Evelynn reacted quickly and hugged the child, Ayame seemed more annoyed, ready to shove her mother, the diva was about to speak when suddenly Akali came into the room. “Lunch is ready for you two ! Woah, everything okay ?” Evelynn was about to speak when Ayame looked at her Okasan, anger still in those cute brown eyes of her but also tears.

“Okasan...I can’t do it.”

Akali sighed and came closer to them before she kneel down. “I don’t believe that, of course you can do it but why don’t we focus on lunch and come back to this ? I made your favourite sandwich.” Ayame’s tears were wiped gently by Evelynn as the child beamed happily.

“Ham and cheese toastie !” Akali and Evelynn laughed as Ayame crawled out of the diva’s arm and ran into the dining room. Evelynn sighed as she stood up, dusting herself off and helped Akali up.

“How’s it going ?”

“Hm, well I can confirm she hates meditation.”

“I could’ve told you that.”

“And that her demon form might be trickier for her to transform into.”

Akali looked at the diva, clearly confused. “But isn’t it just you relax then boom ! Demon form ?” The diva sighed and shook her head while Akali frowned at her, suddenly a bang rang out of the house, the two mothers ran into the dining room. The two stared at Ayame, who was in demon form and happily ate her half-eaten sandwich while her lashers swung wildly, like a dog’s tail when they’re happy, the chair next to Ayame was knocked over.

“Darling, are you okay ?” Evelynn as she stared at the smoke and the shadows but most importantly the brown eyes of her child. Ayame nodded before munched into her toastie, a trail of cheese leaded to her mouth. Akali stared at the chair, she went over to it and picked up the wooden chair as she noticed the mirror on the wall, an idea popped into her head.

“Hey, Ayame, do you still think you can’t go into demon form ?” Ayame nodded sadly as she chewed her sandwich slower. Akali started carefully taking the mirror down, Evelynn noticed and smirked as she kneel next to her daughter.

“Are you sure my little flower ?” Ayame nodded sadly again as she munched on her food, suddenly Akali slammed the mirror in front of the little demon and Ayame as she stared at herself.

“I did it ! Mom, Okasan I did it !” Ayame cheered as her lashers and arms raised into the air, along with the toastie, a cheese trail hang from it. Evelynn and Akali laughed, before the diva kissed Ayame’s cheek.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Told you you could do it !”

Ayame grinned as she looked at the form and her glowing eyes in the mirror. Akali pulled the mirror and put it back on the wall, Evelynn however focused on more important matters. “Ayame, how did the chair end up on the floor ?” Ayame's eyes widened before the child became guilty

“I don’t know.”

“Well you were the only one in the room.”

Evelynn sighed when Ayame didn’t answer as she stood up and stared at her child. “You need to be more careful, darling. Okay ?” Ayame nodded as pulled the sandwich away from her mouth.

“Okay mom, I’m sorry.” Ayame answered and Evelynn nodded. 

The diva hugged the child and stroked the unruly hair of the child. “Good girl, I’m so proud of you for going into her demon form.” Evelynn said before she pulled away and stood up, she glared at happy Akali, pointing a finger at her.

“And you.”

“Me ?!”

“Be more careful, you slammed the mirror into the table, if that broke then shards of glass would’ve fell onto our daughter and seriously injured her !”

Akali frowned before she sighed and nodded. “Yes, Eve. Sorry Eve.” Akali answered sadly, Evelynn glared at her before she went over and kissed the rapper’s cheek.

“Apology accepted. Now shall we eat lunch ?” as Ayame giggled at her parents, they smiled at her before they sat down and the three ate lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading !
> 
> Honestly was not expecting the love this fanfic got, like 100 kudos in what 3 days ? Jesus. So, here's the squeal chapter ? Will there be more ? Who knows ! I don't !
> 
> What I do know is that A) I passed 1st Semester (thank god) and B) if I do, I'll probably announced it on my Tumblr or Twitter, which you can follow if you want (or don't, I won't judge):  
> [ Tumblr ](https://sarond2222.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Sarond22221)
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed, stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for Mother's day but then Man utd won against Man city and we live to see it.
> 
> So thanks again Man utd !

Akali sighed as she opened the front door, she kicked off her shoes and closed the front door. “Okasan !” The rapper chuckled as Ayame dashed into her legs and hugged them, she hugged back, smiling. Evelynn smirked as she came out of the kitchen, Akali looked at the diva, her smile grew wider.

“How did the doctor’s go darling ?”

“Okay, nothing to worry about, just a stomach bug.”

Evelynn frowned as the rapper shrugged, the diva glanced at their child who was staring at both of her mothers, clearly confused. “Ayame darling, will you go upstairs for a minute ?” The little child frowned at the diva, before she held onto the rapper’s legs tighter.

“But Okasan just got home !” The diva narrowed her eyes and Akali rolled her eyes at the child's stubbornness, she ruffled Ayame’s unruly hair, she looked at her mother.

“Hey now, if you go upstairs and wait, once we’re done here, I’ll come up and we can play with your dollies okay ?” Ayame gasped, she let go of the rapper’s leg and nodded, dashing upstairs with excitement. 

The two mothers watched the child disappear into her room, the diva sighed as she shook her head and looked at the rapper. “You shouldn’t reward her stubbornness, Kali.”

“Yeah I know but she wasn’t going to leave unless she got something you know ?” Akali said with a smile but the diva frowned, she came closer and cupped the rapper’s cheek.

“I’m sorry darling.”

“Wha ? Ah come on Eve it’s not your fault ! Probably just the lining or something, we still have more eggs on ice so it’s not like we're gonna run out.”

“I know, I just....”

Akali sighed as she kissed the diva’s cheek and wrapped her hands around her waist. “Hey, don’t worry about it, okay ? We can always try again.” Evelynn looked sadden as she shot a smile, the rapper sighed then there was a bang.

Evelynn chuckled as she looked upstairs. “Sounds like you're having tea with her dollies, don’t worry she asked me for bickies earlier.” Akali smiled as her eyes glanced at the stairs too.

“I keep telling her not to pick up that table, anyway we’ll talk about this later okay ? Can’t be late for tea.” Akali joked and Evelynn laughed, she kissed the rapper’s cheek before letting her go. 

The rapper quickly climbed up the stairs before taking a right then another into Ayame’s room. The child sat on a little purple chair with a purple table next to it, on the wooden table was a tea set, a plastic pink plate with real biscuits on it and plastic flowers in a vase. Akali stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she looked at her daughter. “Hope I’m not late for our tea.” Akali said and smiled as her child attempted to smirk like a certain diva as she wore a pair of similar rounded glasses.

“Nonsense darling, now come your tea is getting cold.” Akali held in her laughter as Ayame spoke like her mother downstairs, the rapper quickly sat on the only empty wooden chair, next to a blue teddy bear and a doll who wore a yellow princess dress, she was clearly too big for the chair but she pretended to be comfortable. Akali watched Ayame gracefully pour the imagery tea for herself first, the princess was next then the teddy bear.

“Hey ! What about me ?”

“Your last, you were late.”

“But I’m your Okasan and I’m super cool, unlike blue-ly over here.” The rapper said with a fake pout before she turned and flexed her arm muscle, smirking. Ayame giggled at her mother and her muscles, which caused Akali to fake glare at her child, Ayame cleared her chest, getting back into character.

“While those are um, ah…”

“Lovely ?”

“Yeah that’s the word, thanks Okasan ! Anyways, while those are lovely arms, you were still late so..neener !” Akali pretended to be taken aback as her daughter stuck her tongue out but then the rapper chuckled as Ayame relaxed and poured the imagery tea for her mother. Akali pretended to drink it, fake slurping and smirked when Ayame glared at her.

“Sorry, it’s such lovely tea I can’t help but drink it in one big gulp.” Akali said but the little demon looked unconvinced as she pushed her glasses up to hide her eyes, despite how the glasses were too big for her head.

_ “I should get a photo of Ayame wearing Eve’s old glasses.” _ The rapper thought with a smile before she focused back onto her daughter.

“You know it’s rude darling.”

Akali fake pouted but still smiled as she crossed her arms. “I said sorry.” The rapper fake whinnied and Ayame pouted at her, she quickly pulled the plate with biscuits on it away from her.

“Okay, no bickies for you.”

“Wait, hold on there Ayame !”

Ayame giggled and shook her head. “Sorry darling but begging won’t get you anywhere.”

_ “Oh if you knew how much Eve lov-, Child Akali ! Child ! Your child !” _ Akali quickly thought her cheeks went red as she stared at the laughing daughter. The rapper tapped her foot thinking before she smirked.

“Okay my little flower how about we make a deal huh ?”

The child raised an eyebrow, pushing the glasses up again before she crossed her arms. “What kind of deal darling ?” Ayame said in an attempted sultry voice in order to hide her excitement and the rapper held in her laughter again.

“Well, if I tell you a secret, one that mom doesn’t even know about, then you’ll give me a bicky and promise not to tell mom ?” Akali said with a winning smirk but her daughter pouted at her.

“That’s stupid, mom already knows about your skateboard.” 

Akali blinked before her jaw dropped at the child. “What ?! How ? I hide it under the sink, you know what nevermind, no that’s not what I’m talking about.” Ayame giggled at her mother and her antics.

“I got told this today and it’s really big, my little flower.” Ayame’s eyes widened, filled with excitement as the glasses slipped down her nose.

“What is it ?!”

“Oh no, no telling unless we have a deal.”

“Okay ! Deal ! Have a bicky now tell me !!” Akali laughed as the little demon passed the plate back across the table, she picked up a biscuit and bit into it. Ayame waited as her mother slowly ate into the biscuit, but after the third tiny bit, she groaned.

“Okasan ! Hurry up !”

Akali laughed, despite the food in her mouth, she put the biscuit down as she digested it and looked at her daughter. “Ayame, what if I told you might be getting a little sibling ?” The rapper said slowly, Ayame stared at her mother, her brown slit eyes widened as she mulled over her mother’s words, Akali smiled softly, waiting for her reply.

“What’s a sibling ?” The rapper couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

Evelynn sighed as she opened the front door, taking the key out before she walked inside and she closed the door, locking it with the keys. “I’m home darlings !” Evelynn called out but she didn’t get a response, only the mumbling in the dining room. The diva raised an eyebrow as she slowly walked into the room, she saw no one but could hear Ayame’s little giggles.

“Hello ? Is anyone there ?” The diva said as she decided to play along with the two ninjas, suddenly Akali and Ayame jumped out, throwing their arms into the air.

“Surprise !”

“Oh ! There you two are ! You had me worried !” The diva said, Akali rolled her eyes while her daughter grinned, she picked up a card off the table and dashed over the diva.

“Happy Mother’s day !” The child cheered as held one of the cards up for the diva. Evelynn smiled as she took the card, it was made out of pink card stock, on the front was a drawing of Evelynn, although her gold eyes were too big and the colouring went out of the lines, the diva smile grew.

“Did you draw this ?”

“Uh-huh !”   
  


“Very talented.” Evelynn answered as she watched her child beam with happiness. The diva opened the card to see another drawing, this time a big love heart on one side of the card while the other side had Ayame’s penmarkship:

_ To Mom, _

_ Happy Mother’s day ! You're the best mom ever. Don't tell Okasan ! _

_ Love Ayame xx. _

Evelynn heart swelled at the words. “Okasan got one as well !” Ayame cheered and the rapper smiled. Akali held up a yellow card stock with a childish drawing of herself with a huge spiky hair and a big smile. The diva leaned down and kissed Ayame’s forehead.

“Thank you darling, it’s beautiful, you’ll be a great artist one day.”

“You're welcome, but I don’t wanna be an artist, I want to be a motorcycle driver, Okasan said she’ll teach me too !” Ayame cheered as she grinned at her mom, but her Okasan gulped as she felt those gold eyes narrowed on her.

“We’ll see about that, my darling flower.”   
  


Akali cleared her throat as she quickly picked up an envelope and hid it behind her back. “Ah, I got you something for you as well, to celebrate Mother’s day.” The diva raised an eyebrow at the nervous rapper, she glanced down Ayame, who was beaming with happiness.

_ “They’re up to something.” _ Evelynn thought but smiled as she accepted the card and cut the top with her claws.

“Is this your way of saying sorry for the skateboard or something ?” The diva joked and Akali gasped, while their child laughed. Evelynn pulled out a white card with another Ayame’s drawing, but this time it showed Akali and Evelynn holding hands with a small child with black unruly hair with big brown slit eyes, all of them had big smiles on them but it was the small thing wrapped in a purple the drawn Evelynn was holding that caught the real diva’s eyes.

The rapper bit her lip as she watched the confused diva open the card. Evelynn carefully read the card, this time written in Akali’s pensmarkship:

_ To Evelynn, _

_ Happy Mother’s day. _

_ I hope I get to spend more of them with you and our little family for the rest of our lives, especially with our new little addition. _

_ Congrats ! You’re gonna be a mom of two ! _

_ Love Akali, Ayame and our new little demon xxx _

Evelynn gasped, her hands trembled a little as her golden eyes stared at the baby scanned photos taped onto the card, her eyes welled up with tears. “What do you think Mom huh ?” Ayame said excitedly, Evelynn glanced at the smiling rapper and her hand resting on her stomach. The diva picked up her daughter, she put the card onto the table and walked over to the rapper.

Akali wrapped her arms around the two demons, her head rested on the diva’s shoulders. “Kali, please tell me this isn’t some prank of yours.” The rapper chuckled as she kissed Evelynn’s cheek.

“You know I wouldn’t go that far Eve.”

“You’d lie to me.”

“I did, I thought I would be a nice surprise on mother’s day, sorry for making you feel disappointed and guilty.”

“Bad Okasan ! Don’t make mom feel bad !” Ayame glared at her Okasan, Evelynn chuckled before she kissed the child’s cheek.

“Relax darling, Okasan is forgiven.” Akali grinned at the two demons, she could feel the diva pulled her closer. The rapper snuggled in more into the diva’s body, inhaling her scent.

“I need to get you a mother’s day gift.” Evelynn said she could feel Akali shaking her head but Ayame looked excited.

“Oh can I make the card ? Can I ?”

The diva held in her laughter as she nodded. “Yes darling you can.” Her daughter cheered as her mother chuckled softly, suddenly Akali kissed the diva’s cheek again and stoked her child’s hair.

* * *

“She’s asleep.” Evelynn announced as she walked into the sitting room, the rapper watched her as the diva sat down next to her on the sofa, the tv played in the background.

“She was telling me about all the games she wants to play with her new sibling.”

“You should’ve seen her when I told her, I was afraid she was gonna rat me out.”

“Hmm it’s not like you're great at keeping secrets darling.”

“I am so !”

“The skateboard tells a different story.” Akali glared at the diva before she huffed and looked away, Evelynn chuckled as she wrapped her arm around her lover. The rapper snuggled into Evelynn, they stayed like that for a while, watching the tv, peacefully enjoying the night.

“Hey Eve, do you think we’ll be able to handle two kids ?” Evelynn raised an eyebrow at the rapper, who kept staring at the screen.

“Hmm, you said something similar before we decided to try for the second baby and before we tried having Ayame and if I remember correctly: it wasn’t we, it was more “do you think I’ll be a good mother ?”” Akali winced a little before she let out a sigh.

“Sorry, just worried you know ? Like what if I start favouring one of them ? What if the pregnancy changes me and how I act towards them ?” Akali rambled but stopped when she felt the diva’s hand squeezed the rapper’s hand, their eyes met.

“Darling, do you remember what you said to me after I met Mayym ?” Akali raised an eyebrow at her, she thought back to the time, confused.

“It’s okay Eve, I’m a grown ass woman and don’t need her ?”

Evelynn chuckled before she shook her head. “I’m a grown ass woman now, I’ve got a job, you and my whole life ahead of me, no thanks to her but hey it’s okay because if there’s anything that stupid bitch taught me if how not to be a damn mother.” Akali blinked at the diva, her eyes widened as jaw fell a little.

“You remember it word for word ?”

“It’s one of my favourite quotes from you.”

“Why ?”

“Because it was you at your raw-ist, I was so worried about you, you look so hurt.”

Akali smiled softly at the diva. “You left out the promise though.”

Evelynn shot a winning smirk at the rapper. “Oh ? Did I ? Remind me: how did it go ?” The diva feigned forgetfulness, Akali chuckled at the diva, her eyes watered a little.

“Eve, if we have kids: I promised to be the best mother in the world.”

“I know Kali, I never doubted you for a second.” 

“Happy Mother’s day, Eve.”

“Happy Mother’s day too, Kali.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glory Glory Man utd, glory glory man utd, glory glory man utd and reds go matching on on on !
> 
> Ah...sorry. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this early chapter ! Mother's day is the 14th of March over here in Ireland but thanks to Man utd, I released this chapter early.
> 
> But no one cares about that, you all probably wondering second Akalynn baby ?! Yep, I've no plans but thought it would be really cute so here we are hahaha, again no clue if I'm making this into a series or not, I've no clue what I'm doing !
> 
> Anyway I'm kind of hinting at how Ayame was created because this is set to general and I rather not get into trouble, but I've thought about doing a separate short story about it, would you guys be interested in that ? Let me know.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter, I post updates and teasers on there:
> 
> [ Tumblr](https://sarond2222.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sarond22221)
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, thanks again to Man utd for beating City, Happy Birthday to Kai'sa (don't worry I have something plan, I'm behind tho ahhh), Stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !

**Author's Note:**

> 9-0, to Man utd. I am shock.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for reading ! Honestly wasn't expecting to post this or anytime soon, but then Man utd score 9 goals !! Ahhh !
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this during Christmas/New years but I decided not to post and save it for a rainy day....well it was raining earlier in Ireland okay ?
> 
> From context:  
> Okasan - Japanese for Mother  
> Haha - Japanese for My Mother
> 
> btw I've posted a timeline to both my Tumblr and Twitter so go check them out, I also post teaser sometimes too !:  
> [ Tumblr](https://sarond2222.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sarond22221)
> 
> Otherwise then that, I like to thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
